¿Where's My Love?
by Tessie Potter
Summary: Cuando el equipo Flash trae de vuelta a Barry de la fuerza de velocidad,no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó antes de irse y solo le queda el recuerdo de Julian.
1. Chapter 1

—JULIAN!-Gritó Barry despertando de golpe y desconectando los aparatos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo

—Barry cálmate—Cisco logró hacer que Barry se sentará y se tranquilizara.

—¿Cisco?-El mencionado sonrió

—Soy yo—Barry lo abrazó riendo confundido ante los recuerdos borrosos en su mente.

Iris se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro

—Barry—La chica sonrió lanzándose hacia el.

—Iris—Se besaron profundamente y Barry sintió que una parte de su corazón sufría una rasgadura.

Barry se sintió mareado cuando más recuerdos borrosos inundaban su mente.Un rubio de ojos azules y cuerpo atlético lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Julian?-Todos fruncieron el ceño extrañados por la mención de aquella persona por parte de Barry

—Regreso a Londres después de que Caitlin se fue—Explicó Iris—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No,por nada—Barry se levantó y acarició levemente la mejilla de Iris.—Iré a caminar por la ciudad.

Barry no le dio tiempo de responder a nadie y salió corriendo,dirigiéndose a ningún destino que él conociera.Pensaba tristemente,el recuerdo de Julian surgió en él de repente,no recordaba mucho,solo que sentía la huella de sus labios sobre los suyos y recordaba haberle confesado su amor antes de que se marchara.

Barry se decidió a ir al bar más cercano que tenía.La camarera le pareció muy familiar y sonrió cuando la reconoció.

—Caitlin—La chica sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Barry,¿Cómo es que estás aquí?—El chico alzó los hombros.

—Cisco y sus teorías locas—La chica se carcajeo levemente.

—Eso lo explica todo,me alegra que hayas vuelto—Caitlin lo observó con sospecha—Tienes mala cara Barry,¿Que pasa?Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—¿Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?-Caitlin asintió-Estoy enamorado de Julian—La castaña estalló en carcajadas

—Muy buena broma Barry—La chica se detuvo al ver la cara de seriedad de su amigo—¿Es enserio?—Barry asintió.

—Es lo más serio que he dicho en mi vida—Caitlin sonrió emocionada.

—Eso es genial—Exclamó dando un pequeño gritito de alegría y emoción.Barry la miró confundido

—Yo creí que tu estabas enamorada de él—Caitlin puso mala cara.

—Así fue,lo besé y confesé mis sentimientos por él,pero...me confesó que era gay y quedamos como amigos.

—Caitlin,¿Que voy a hacer?—Barry se cubrió la cara con las manos—Llevo pocas horas despierto y ya lo extraño tanto—La chica puso su mano en su hombro.

—¿Por qué no lo vas a visitar?—¿Cómo iré si no tengo idea de qué parte está?—Barry suspiró frustrado.

—Pero yo lo se—Barry la miró interesado

—¿Cómo?—Caitlin sonrió.

—Me mantuve en contacto con él después de que se fue,me dijo todo,vive en una especie de condominio a las afueras de Londres,me contó que quería estar lejos de sus padres.

—Gracias Caitlin—Barry se levantó pero la chica lo detuvo.

—¿Barry a donde vas?—Iré corriendo a Londres—Caitlin negó con la cabeza.

—Barry,Londres está muy lejos,además ya es muy tarde y seguramente Julian ya estará dormido.Yo te arreglaré un vuelo mañana a primera hora,ve a casa,duerme y mañana te llamaré para que abordes el vuelo.

—Eres la mejor—Caitlin sonrió

—Lo sé—Barry salió del bar y corrió rápidamente hacia la casa que compartía con Iris.

Se recostó en la cama ya que para su suerte Iris todavía no se encontraba ahí.

Al día siguiente

Barry despertó ya que el teléfono sonaba estruendosamente.

—Hola?

—Barry,el vuelo saldrá en una hora,te esperaré en el aeropuerto.

—Esta bien Caitlin.

Barry colgó,se cambio y desayuno a la velocidad de la luz y simplemente caminó hacia el aeropuerto llegando justo a tiempo,encontrándose con Caitlin.

—Barry aquí está tu boleto—Dijo Caitlin entregandoselo—Recuerda,tienes que estar aquí nuevamente a las cinco para que llegues temprano a casa y nadie sospeche,¿está bien?—Barry asintió.

—Adiós Caitlin—Adiós Barry—El chico subió al avión y se despidió de Caitlin antes de que la puerta se cerrará.Tomó asiento y suspiro.

Gracias a Caitlin vería al hombre que amaba y vería alguna increíble forma de agradecérselo.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido,soñando con Julian.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian despertó con un bostezo cansado,sus sueños con Barry no cesaban y ya se estaba desesperado.

Recordaba claramente todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho Barry al declararle su amor y también recordaba sus labios estampandose contra los suyos de manera bastante dulce.Desde ese día su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en esos hermosos ojos que eran capaces de iluminar su día,y esa sonrisa hermosa que hacía maravillas en o había querido poder decirle un "Yo también te amo" a Barry antes de que todo cambiará para siempre.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que Barry estaría haciendo en ese momento,probablemente seguía atrapado en la fuerza de velocidad.Julian suspiró tristemente levantándose de la cama,cambiando su pijama por un atuendo más formal y serio como él acostumbraba vestir,salió de su departamento y se adentro en el elevador para dirigirse a su trabajo como médico forense,era lo único que lo distraía de pensar en Barry y era una verdadera tortura.Ese día solo tendría que ir a arreglar algunos documentos a su oficina y se alivió por eso.

Rápidamente comenzó a leer y firmar los documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio,y pronto el montón de documentos que se encontraban ahí ya solo eran tres hojas desordenadas a lo largo de el escritorio.

Suspiro aliviado mientras salía de el edificio y se dirigía a su departamento para tomar una larga siesta.Subió al elevador y este subió a una velocidad de vértigo,Julian se sostuvo en la pared sintiéndose mareado mientras salía de el elevador hacia su departamento.

Abrió la puerta y un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios al ver al castaño sentado en el sofá casualmente.

—Lindo departamento—Comentó el castaño comenzando a dar vueltas juzgando el lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Allen?—Pregunto tratando de mantener su característico tono frío de siempre.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo Julian,se perfectamente que tú me extrañaste tanto como yo te extrañé a ti—Barry se acercó lentamente a él y Julian tragó saliva nervioso.

—Eso no es cierto Allen,ahora responde mi pregunta—Julian lo miro seriamente

—Después de que Cisco me trajera de regreso de la fuerza de velocidad,lo único que recordaba era a ti—Julian abrió mucho los ojos—Me sentí vacío,sentía que algo me faltaba y eras tú.Encontre a Caitlin y ella me ayudó a venir hasta aquí.Realmente te amo y no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti—Julian lo miró con tristeza.

—Yo también te amo,pero es imposible que estemos juntos—Barry se acercó a él.

—¿Y por qué?—Julian suspiro.

—Después de que entraste a la fuerza de velocidad yo...no pude quedarme,sabiendo que tal vez no podría verte de nuevo,tú estás con Iris y yo quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó antes de que te fueras—Julian se sentó en el sofá y colocó sus manos en su cabeza.

—Alejandote de mi no arreglarás nada—El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que sí,no quiero volver a verte por el resto de mi vida si se puede—Barry asintió tristemente.

—Esta bien,solo quiero pedirte algo—Julian lo miró confundido.

—¿Que?

—Te pido que me dejes estar aquí, máximo hasta las 5 pm—El rubio lo miró—Por favor.

—Esta bien,solo cuando te vayas por favor—Barry interrumpió a Julian estampando sus labios contra los de él formando un beso que a simple vista mostraba el amor y cariño que ambos se tenían.

Ambos cayeron al sofá todavía besándose.

**4:50 pm**

Barry observó a Julian atentamente,se veía tan tranquilo,sus facciones descansaban mientras su cabello rubio se mantenía desordenado en la almohada,sonrió y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de irse.

Rápidamente corrió hacia él aeropuerto y subió al avión.

Ese momento con Julian había sido mágico y Barry deseó haber podido quedarse para siempre con el,despertar cada mañana junto a él,decirle todos los días que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y poder ver todos los días sus hermosos ojos que lo llenaban de alegría.Pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo,Central City contaba con su ayuda para detener a cualquier villano que tratara de perturbar la paz de la ciudad.

Pronto volvía a estar en Central City,bajo del avión y Caitlin lo recibió con una sonrisa

—¿Y qué pasó?—Caitlin y Barry comenzaron a caminar fuera del aeropuerto.

—Las cosas no fueron tan mal,pero tampoco tan bien—La chica lo miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo malo es que me confesó que no quería volver a verme por el resto de su vida—Barry se rascó la nuca—Y la buena fue que me confesó amarme y...hicimos el amor.

Caitlin lo miró emocionada

—No daré detalles—Exclamó Barry al ver la cara de Caitlin—Espero haber logrado algo.

—Si lograste algo,Julian te confesó que te ama,eso es algo.

—Creo que tienes razón.


End file.
